Namie Amuro
Perfil thumb|300px|Amuro Namie *'Nombre:' 安室奈美恵 (あむろ なみえ) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Amuro Namie *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarina *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Okinawa, Japón *'Estatura:' 158cm *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Virgo *'Familia:' Un hijo (Haruto Amuro) *'Sello discográfico:' Avex Trax *'Agencia:' stella 88 Biografía Namie Amuro proviene de la isla de Okinawa, debajo de Japón. Su madre es mitad italiana y tiene tres hermanos. Cuando Amuro tenía cuatro años, su madre se divorció de su padre y crió a tres hijos como madre soltera. Amuro fue influenciada por Janet Jackson cuando ella era joven y quería bailar y cantar. Para cumplir este sueño, Amuro intentó ingresar a la prestigiosa Escuela de Actores de Okinawa. Sin embargo, ella no tenía suficiente dinero para ingresar a la escuela, entonces hizo una solicitud al director de la escuela, Makino Masayuki, quien le concedió una beca para asistir. Amuro enfrentaba un tiempo de viaje de una hora y media para llegar a la escuela. Formó parte de un grupo ídolo junto con varias de sus compañeras de clase de la escuela y formó el grupo SUPER MONKEYS. El grupo debutó en febrero de 1992 bajo el sello Toshiba EMI con el single "Koi no Cute Beat / Mister U.S.A.". La miembro, Makino Anna, era incluso la hija del director. Después de que Makino se fue, Amuro se convirtió en la líder del grupo; lentamente creciendo en prominencia. Esto queda más ilustrado cuando el grupo cambia su nombre a Amuro Namie con SUPER MONKEYS. El grupo no vio un verdadero éxito hasta su versión de "TRY ME ~ Watashi wo Shinjite ~", que alcanzó el #8. Con el lanzamiento de "Taiyou no Season", los papeles de los otros miembros fueron tan pequeños que a Amuro solo se le atribuyó la canción y las otras miembros actuaron como cantantes de respaldo para ella. En 1995, Amuro y sus compañeras de banda cambiaron las etiquetas de Toshiba EMI a avex trax después de reunirse con Komuro Tetsuya y Max Matsuura. Sin embargo, SUPER MONKEYS se disolvieron a favor de dos actos: Amuro ahora tiene un proyecto en solitario y las otras miembros formaron un nuevo grupo llamado MAX. Amuro debutó con el single "Body Feels EXIT", seguido dos meses más tarde con su primer sencillo # 1, "Chase the Chance". Sus sencillos adicionales "Don't wanna cry" y "You're my sunshine" (ambos solteros # 1) solidificaron su éxito, acumulando en su álbum debut bajo el sello avex, titulado SWEET 19 BLUES, ya que no solo alcanzó el número 1 sino a vender más de 3.3 millones de copias. Debido al éxito y la imagen de Amuro, pronto se convirtió en líder de la moda en Japón. Los seguidores de su estilo fueron etiquetados como 'Amura' (un juego de palabras por su nombre). La estereotípica 'Amura' tenía el pelo largo teñido de marrón, llevaba minifaldas cortas, tenía cejas finas y llevaba botas de suela gruesa "atsuzoko". Amuro encontró el mayor éxito en su carrera en 1997 con el single "CAN YOU CELEBRATE?". Este single de balada fue utilizado como la canción principal de drama de Virgin Road, y se convirtió en el número uno de 1997 debido a su enorme popularidad. El éxito de Amuro durante este período del pino también resultó en un aumento masivo en el interés de los artistas de Okinawa. El 22 de octubre de 1997, Amuro sorprendió a los fanáticos y miembros de la prensa con el anuncio de que se había casado con su compañero de sello SAM, miembro del grupo de baile avex TRF. Además, anunció que estaba embarazada de tres meses y se retiró durante un año para concentrarse en su hijo. Mientras tanto, se lanzaron dos productos de Amuro: una nueva edición de "CAN YOU CELEBRATE?" single presentando un arreglo de "wedding" (que alcanzó el # 1 nuevamente) y también su primera mejor colección, titulada 181920. El 19 de mayo de 1998, nació su hijo, Haruto (温 大). Amuro regresó a la escena musical en diciembre de 1998 con el sencillo "I've never see", utilizado como el tema principal del drama Yonige-ya Honpo, que alcanzó el número 1 en las listas de éxitos. Tres meses después, Amuro lanzó un segundo sencillo, una balada "RESPECT the POWER OF LOVE". El 17 de marzo de 1999. Sin embargo, la tragedia ocurrió cuando el día del lanzamiento del single: su madre Taira Emiko (平 良 恵 子 子) fue brutalmente asesinada por el hermanastro de Amuro, Taira Kenji. Según declaraciones de prensa, Taira Emiko estaba caminando con su esposo (segundo matrimonio, no el padre de Amuro) cuando Taira Kenji atropelló a la pareja y también los atacó con un hacha. Mientras que el padrastro de Amuro sobrevivió a la prueba, Taira Kenji se suicidó después del evento. Después de tomar otro descanso de la industria (Amuro dejó un mensaje a sus admiradores en enero de 2000 diciendo que ella había estado pensando seriamente en retirarse, sin embargo estaba convencida de que no por las amables palabras de sus admiradores), Amuro regresó con los singles "toi et moi "(Pokémon: la canción del tema final de la película 2000) y"SOMETHING 'BOUT THE KISS". "SOMETHING 'BOUT THE KISS" fue el primer paso real de Amuro hacia una carrera orientada al R & B: la canción fue la primera producida por el productor estadounidense Dallas Austin. Las ventas de Amuro habían disminuido significativamente desde su pico en 1997, sin embargo, tuvo un sencillo en 2000 con "NEVER END", que vendió más de 640,000 copias. En 2001, Amuro lanzó su primera canción, "say the word", que contó con la participación directa de ella misma, ya que presenta letras de la propia Amuro. A fines de 2001, Amuro comenzó a trabajar como parte de un proyecto de R & B colaborativo llamado SUITE CHIC del cual ella era la vocalista. Después de lanzar un single especial escrito para sus fans, "I WILL", la segunda colección de Amuro, la colección individual LOVE ENHANCED ♥, fue lanzada. El 10 de julio, llegaron noticias de que Amuro se había divorciado de su esposo, quien había recibido los derechos de los padres sobre su hijo. Sin embargo, más adelante en 2005, Amuro recibió estos derechos de él. En 2002 vio dos actividades más de Amuro: el lanzamiento de "Wishing On The Same Star" (la canción principal de Inochi y escrita por la productora Diane Warren) y su debut SUITE CHIC, "GOOD LIFE / Just Say So". Este single no trazó ningún gráfico cerca de donde Amuro había trazado los últimos ocho años (solo alcanzando su pico en el # 35). 'Retiro de la industria' En septiembre de 2017, Amuro anunció que se retirará como cantante el 16 de septiembre de 2018. El día antes de su retiro, Namie realizó su último concierto en su isla natal de Okinawa. Antes de que Namie llegara al escenario, tocaron los invitados especiales Ken Hirai, MONGOL 800 y BEGIN. Cada acto realizó una selección de sus propias canciones, junto con una portada de Namie. Ken Hirai cantó "WANT ME, WANT ME", MONGOL 800 interpretó "TRY ME ~Watashi wo Shinjite~", y BEGIN cubrió "Tempest". Namie realizó una mezcla de canciones en solitario y colaboraciones durante su segmento del espectáculo. Estas colaboraciones fueron: "Grotesque" con Ken Hirai, "I'm Not Yours" con Jolin Tsai, "UNUSUAL" con Yamashita Tomohisa, y "BLACK DIAMOND" con DOUBLE. Namie cerró el programa y su carrera, con "How do you feel now?" Luego agradeció a la audiencia y a los invitados especiales del concierto. Después de que ella dejó el escenario, la audiencia cantó el nombre de Namie con la esperanza de que ella regresara. Esa noche, la carrera de Namie terminó en una explosión de fuegos artificiales en Okinawa. Una serie de éxitos de Namie jugados durante la exhibición de fuegos artificiales en la playa. Namie estaba presente. Namie dejó un mensaje en su sitio web oficial agradeciendo a los fanáticos por su apoyo constante durante los últimos 25 años. Reconoció las diversas emociones que sentían sus fanáticos cuando anunció su retiro, pero esperaba que al final todo sonriera. Tras su anuncio, se dijo que el sitio web oficial de Namie, el club de fans, la tienda en línea y la página de Facebook se cerrarían el 30 de septiembre. Namie luego dejó un mensaje de seguimiento, esta vez dirigido a los medios. Les agradeció su apoyo durante el curso de su carrera, pero les pidió que se abstuvieran de bombardear a su familia y al personal con solicitudes de entrevistas. Dramas *Station (1995) *Watashi, mikata desu (1995) *Toki o kakeru shojo (1994) Temas para Dramas *''Body Feels EXIT tema para Miss Devil: Jinji no Akuma Tsubaki Mako (2018) *''Showtime'' tema para Kangoku no Ohimesama (2017) *''Just You and I'' tema para Haha ni Naru (2017) *''Mint'' tema para Boku no Yabai Tsuma (2016) *''Brighter Day'' tema para First Class 2 (2014) *''Contrail'' tema para Soratobu Kouhoushitsu (2013) *''Love Story'' tema para Watashi ga Renai Dekinai Riyuu (2011) *''Tempest'' tema para Tempest (2011) *''Sexy Girl'' tema para Otome no Punch (2008) *''Baby, Don't Cry'' tema para Himitsu no Hanazono (2007) *''All for You'' tema para Kimi ga Omoide ni Naru Mae ni (2004) *''I Have Never Seen'' tema parar Yonigeya Honpo (1999) *''Can You Celebrate?'' tema para Virgin Road (1997) *''Chase The Chance'' tema para The Chef (1995) Películas *A Class To Remember 2 (1996) *That's Cunning! Shijo Saidan no Sakusen (1996) Discografía 'Albums' 'Best Album' 'Singles' Premios 2013 *The 27th Japan Gold Disc Awards – Song of the Year by Downloads – “Love Story” 2012 * MTV Video Music Awards Japan 2012 Best Female Video - 「Love Story」 * MTV Video Music Awards Japan 2012 Best Collaboration Video - 「make it happen feat.AFTERSCHOOL」 * Billboard JAPAN Top Pop Artist 2012 * Recochoku 2012 Yearly Rankings – No. 1 in the “Chaku-uta ® Ringtone” Category (Love Story) * Recochoku 2012 Yearly Rankings - No.1 in the “Recochoku Ranking” Category (Love Story) * Recochoku 2012 Yearly Rankings – No. 1 in the “Chakushin Movie Ringtone” Category (Love Story) * Recochoku 2012 Yearly Rankings – No.1 in the RBT Category (Love Story) ※Four No.1’s in the recochoku Yearly Rankings 2010 * World Music Awards 2010 Best Asian Artist * MTV Video Music Awards Japan 2010 Best Female Video 「FAST CAR」 2009 * SPACE SHOWER Music Video Awards 09 MVA09 BEST ARTIST * SPACE SHOWER Music Video Awards 09 BEST FEMALE VIDEO 「NEW LOOK」 * MTV Video Music Awards Japan 2009 Best Female Video 「NEW LOOK」 * MTV Video Music Awards Japan 2009 Best R&B Video 「Sexy Girl」 2008 * SPACE SHOWER Music Video Awards 08 BEST FEMALE VIDEO - 「Hide & Seek」 * MTV Video Music Awards Japan 2008 Best R&B Video - 「Hide & Seek」 * The 50th Japan Record Awards – Best Album & Excellent Album Award – “BEST FICTION” 2007 * MTV STUDENT VOICE AWARDS 2007 “STUDENT VOICE”RESPECT AWARD 2005 * MTV Video Music Awards Japan 2005 Best R&B Video 「GIRL TALK」 * MTV Video Music Awards Japan 2005 Most Impressivle Performing Artist In Asia 2004 * MTV Video Music Awards Japan 2004 Best R&B Video * MTV Video Music Awards Japan 2004 Best buzzAsia from Japan 2003 * MTV Video Music Awards Japan 2003 Best Collaboration （Received the award as SUITE CHIC） 2002 *MTV Video Music Awards Japan 2002 Special Award・Inspiration Award Japan 2000 * Naha City Honorary Citizen Award * The 33rd All Japan Request Awards – Millennium Special Award – “NEVER END” * The 42nd Japan Record Awards – Special Award – “NEVER END” * The 11th Japan Jewelry Best Dresser Award 1999 * The 13th Japan Gold Disc Awards – Pop Album of the Year – “181920” * The 32nd All Japan Request Awards – Yoshida Tadashi Award – “SOMETHING ‘BOUT THE KISS” 1998 * The 12th Japan Gold Disc Awards – Song of the Year – “CAN YOU CELEBRATE?” * The 12th Japan Gold Disc Awards – Pop Album of the Year – “Concentration 20” 1997 * The 11th Japan Gold Disc Awards – Grand Prize in the Domestic Category – “CAN YOU CELEBRATE?” * The 11th Japan Gold Disc Awards – Best 5 Artist Award * The 11th Japan Gold Disc Awards – Best 5 Singles Award – “Don’t Wanna Cry” * The 11th Japan Gold Disc Awards – Music Video Award – “AMURO NAMIE FIRST ANNIVERSARY” * The 30th Record Sales Award – Grand Prize in the Singles Category – “CAN YOU CELEBRATE?” * The 39th Japan Record Awards – Excellence Award – “CAN YOU CELEBRATE?” 1996 * The 33rd Golden Arrow Awards – Music Award * The 25th Best Dresser Award – Female Category * The 1st Idol Music Awards – Best Idol Award * The 38th Japan Record Awards – Grand Prize & Excellence Award – “Don’t Wanna Cry” * The 38th Japan Record Awards – Best Album Award – “SWEET 19 BLUES” 1995 * The 37th Japan Record Awards - Excellence Award – “Try Me ~ Watashi Wo Shinjite ~” Curiosidades *'Ex- Grupo J-Pop:' Super Monkey's. *Conocida como "Reina Adolescente de Japón" y la "Reina del J-pop". *Desde 1995, ha vendido la cantidad de 32 millones de discos y singles en Japón. *Ha conocido en persona a Mariah Carey y Janet Jackson. *Su personaje favorito es Sonic The Hedgehog. *Estuvo casada con SAM, miembro del grupo TRF. Se divorció en el 2002. *Tiene 4 tatuajes el mas grande en el brazo, dice "JUN.30 in 1950 my mother's love live with me, eternally in my heart, R.I.P MAR. 17 in 1999 (EL amor de mi madre vive conmigo. Para siempre en mi corazón. R.I.P. 17/03/1999), este es uno de los mas representativos ya que se lo hizo cuando su madre murió, asesinada en su ciudad natal en 1999. Todos y cada uno de sus tatuajes tienen un valor representativo para ella. *Ayudó a After School a que Avex las admitiera. *Cantó una canción con After School llamada ¨Make It Happen¨. *Cantó la canción ¨Wonder Woman¨ con AI y Anna Tsuchiya. *Cantó con Yamashita Tomohisa la canción ¨Unusual¨. *La cantante Goo Ha Ra del grupo Kara tiene gran parecido con Namie Amuro. *en algunas fotografías parece tener un parecido con la actriz coreano-estadounidense Han Ye Seul. *Comparte fecha de cumpleaños con la cantante Yuna Ito. *Rechazo la oferta de la cadena televisiva WOWOW de asistir a los premios Grammy 2010 y entrevistar a Lady Gaga, le ofrecieron una gran cantidad de dinero al rededor de 100 millones de yenes, pero ella alego que no necesitaba mas dinero, mientras tuviera lo suficiente para vivir con su hijo feliz y en paz. *En el 2010, fue la primer artista Asiática en presentarse en los renombrados premios World Music Awards en Monte Carlo, Monaco, conviertiendose en la primera estrella Asiática que pisara la alfombra roja, canto la cancion "Hide & Seek" de su disco "Play", recibiendo después el premio de Best Asian Artist, que fue entregado por Paris Hilton. *En el 2013 nuevamente esta nominada en 7 categorías para los World Music Awards: World's Best Song por Big Boys cry, World's Best Album por Uncontrolled, World's Best Video por In the spotlight (Tokio) y Big Boys cry, World's Best Female Artist, World's Best Live Act y World's Best entertainer. *En el año 2012 se cumplieron 20 exitosos años de carrera de Namie Amuro, lo cual celebro lanzando un documental exclusivo para sus seguidores en facebook, este documental fue doblado en varios idiomas entre ellos esta: inglés, francés, coreano, chino y español (ver en videografia), en el se muestra todo su crecimiento como artista, desde sus inicios hasta llegar a ser una de las cantantes asiáticas mas influeyente. * El 2012 fue un año de gran éxito, celebro una gira de conciertos que incluían shows en los 5 principales domos de Japón Amuro Namie 5 Major Domes Tour 2012 - Anniversary Best, convirtiendose en la primera artista japonesa en lograrlo, su gira ademas incluía localidades como Hong Kong, Singapur, Taiwan entre otros. *Fue imagen de la línea de cosmeticos KOSE- ESPRIQUE. *Han lanzado mas de 70 videos musicales en Japón. *Colaboró con el popular dueto estadounidense TLC para la nueva versión de "Waterfalls". *Después de mas de 6 años de lanzada la canción "Baby don't cry", en el 2013 es nuevamente elegida para ser el OST del dorama "First Class", siendo utilizada en el 2007 para Himitsu no Hanazono. Enlaces *Pagina Oficial *Perfil en Avex *Perfil en VISION FACTORY Oficial *Facebook oficial *YoutubeOficial *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería 6454_118943592550_13978502550_2732265_7028342_n.jpg 154690_457427897550_13978502550_5951185_5474194_n.jpg 167722_479099407550_13978502550_6264111_3763644_n.jpg 184035_10150091956302551_13978502550_6641819_4504911_n.jpg 196515_10150117026092551_13978502550_6864977_6705805_n.jpg 259843_10150210210077551_13978502550_7456009_2676229_n.jpg 282150_10150241244777551_13978502550_7731108_4512191_n.jpg 299191_10150338356722551_13978502550_8445861_694295985_n.jpg Videografia Archivo:GWhite Light 安室奈美恵 （Namie Amuro）|GWhite Light Archivo:【FULL】ALARM 安室奈美恵 （Namie Amuro）|ALARM Archivo:【FULL】Baby Don't Cry 安室奈美恵 （Amuro Namie）|Baby Don't Cry Archivo:【FULL】CAN'T SLEEP,CAN'T EAT,I'M SICK 安室奈美恵 （Namie Amuro）|CAN'T SLEEP,CAN'T EAT,I'M SICK Archivo:【FULL】ALL FOR YOU 安室奈美恵 （Namie Amuro）|ALL FOR YOU Archivo:【FULL】Do Me More 安室奈美恵 （Namie Amuro）|Do Me More Archivo:【FULL】FUNKY TOWN 安室奈美恵 （Namie Amuro）|FUNKY TOWN Archivo:【FULL】GIRL TALK 安室奈美恵 （Namie Amuro）|GIRL TALK Categoría:Retirados Categoría:Avex Group Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JBailarina Categoría:JProductor Categoría:JSolista Categoría:JCompositora Categoría:JSolista1992